Alvin
Alvin is a 2020 3D computer-animated musical epic romantic fantasy adventure film loosely based on William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. It is directed by Bill Condon. It stars Ed Helms, Kristin Chenoweth, Nika Futterman, Dan Stevens, Chris Pratt, Cedric the Entertainer, Allison Janney, Nick Kroll, Frank Welker, Nick Offerman, Kevin Hart, Andy Richter, and Patrick Stewart. Plot In Verona City (a world of pet animals), Lord Capulet's teenage son, Alvin, is presented to the assembled animals by Friar Laurence, an elephant who serves as shaman of Verona and advisor to the ruler of Verona, Escalus. the Capulets and the Montagues are arch-rivals. After the opening title, a gunfight between the Montague boys led by Mercutio and Benny, Alvin's caretakers, and the Capulet boys led by Tybalt, Brittany's brother, creates chaos in the city. Meanwhile, Alvin becomes annoyed with his father's overprotective parenting. Capulet assigns Mercutio and Benny to follow her. Alvin ignores his father's warning and the duo's attention and enters the "Outlands," where she meets Brittany and they escape from crocodiles while befriending each other. In the Outlands, Brittany tells her rabbit friend, Nurse, about her newfound love. Nurse states that the relationship is romantically tragic. Brittany is disappointed and explains to her mother, Lady Montague, that he does not think it is so bad to have Alvin as a friend, but Lady Montague realizes she can use Brittany's friendship with Alvin to seek revenge on Lord Capulet. Several years later, Alvin and Brittany have secret meetings in the nearby garden, where they meet Escalus and Laurence who encourage their love. Lord Capulet pairs Alvin with his shy advisor, Paris, but Alvin isn't interested in him and distracts him with his dog, Eddie, who has feelings for him. As part of Lady Montague's plan, Tybalt traps Alvin in a fire, allowing Brittany to rescue him. Unable to thank the young rogue, Lord Capulet is forced to accept Brittany's place since he rescued Alvin. Later that night, Tybalt tells Lady Montague that Brittany rescues Alvin. She is so fed up of the plan failing and tries another plan. Brittany contemplates attacking Lord Capulet as he was instructed to, but he teaches Alvin how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for him. Later, Alvin and Brittany stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past. Brittany attempts to reveal her mission to Alvin, but Laurence interrupts and leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to "upendi" (an erroneous form of upendo, which means "love" in Swahili). The two chipmunks fall in love. That night, Brittany finds Tybalt in the Montague library. Tybalt reveals himself as a power-hungry, evil and short-tempered Capulet-and-Montague terrorist and plots to kill the two households so he could rule Verona. He leaves Brittany into the cold. The next day, Nurse realizes that Alvin is a major distraction to Brittany, while Mercutio and Benny are jealous of Alvin and Brittany's friendship and run away from the Capulets. Tybalt is waiting with his carriage, attempting to run Benny down and ends up picking Alvin up. Alvin intervenes, and he and Tybalt fight on the red carriage until the carriage runs into the wall. Alvin jumps off at the last minute, but Tybalt crashes into the wall, causing it to kill him, much to the freedom of the Montagues. Brittany realizes Tybalt is dead, much to the surprise of his friend, Peter. Alvin, Brittany, Mercutio and Benny return to the Capulet house to plead Lords Capulet for his forgiveness but Brittany is exiled. Alvin makes Simba realize that he is acting irrationally, and flees to find Brittany. The two chipmunks later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Alvin and Brittany return to Verona City and convince them to stop fighting. When Lady Montague attempts to kill Lord Capulet, Brittany intervenes and Lady Montague falls to her death. With his enemy gone, Lord Capulet accepts the Outsiders back into the Capulet home, and appoints Alvin and Brittany as his successors In an after-credits scene, Tybalt is revealed to be still alive and he is stuck on two boulders, so he addresses the audience that they would free him, in which the audience accepts so. Characters *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Alvin Capulet (the main protagonist) *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Brittany Montague (the deuteragonist) *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Lord Capulet (the tritagonist and Alvin's father) *Andie (The Nut Job) as Lady Montague (the main antagonist and Brittany and Tybalt's mother) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Tybalt Montague (the hidden secondary antagonist and Brittany's older brother who is secretly the Montagues and Capulets' terrorist) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Nurse (the secondary tritagonist and Brittany's best friend) *Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) as Mercutio (a supporting character and Alvin's trouble-making caretaker) *E.B. (Hop) as Benny (a supporting character and Alvin's clumsy caretaker) *Raccoon (The Nut Job) as Prince Escalus (the tertiary antagonist and the ruler of Verona) *Hammy (Over the Hedge) as Paris (a major character and Lord Capulet's majordomo) *Smek (Home) as Peter (a supporting antagonist and Tybalt's best friend) *Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Friar Laurence (a supporting character and the majordomo of Verona) *Dante (Coco) as Eddie (a supporting character and Alvin's pet dog) *Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) as Gregory, Sampson, Anthony, and Potpan Voice Cast *Ed Helms as Alvin (the son of the Capulets' leader who yearns for the Montagues' house) *Kristin Chenoweth as Brittany (the daughter of the Montagues' leader who yearns for Alvin's romance) *Nika Futterman as Lady Montague (the mother of Brittany who gets revenge on the Capulets) *Dan Stevens as Mercutio (the clumsy caretaker of Alvin) *Chris Pratt as Paris (the grand vizer of Capulet) *Cedric the Entertainer as Friar Laurence (the grand vizer of Escalus) *Allison Janney as Nurse (the best friend of Brittany) *Nick Kroll as Tybalt (the rival of Alvin and the assistant and older child of Montague. At first he is the positive brother of Brittany. Now, he is secretly the mastermind of the whole "Capulet and Montague together" incident and plots to kill all of the Capulets and Montagues) *Frank Welker as Eddie (the pet dog of Alvin) *Nick Offerman as Prince Escalus (the ruler of Verona) *Kevin Hart as Peter (the best friend of Tybalt) *Andy Richter as Benny (the sassy caretaker of Alvin) *Patrick Stewart as Lord Capulet (the father of Alvin) Trivia *The film is loosely based on Romeo and Juliet. Escalus (credited as Prince of Verona) is the counterpart of Prince Escalus. Paris (credited as Grand Vizer Paris) is the counterpart of Count Paris. Mercutio (credited as Mercutio Capulet) is the counterpart of Mercutio. Lord Capulet (credited as The Lead Capulet) is the counterpart of Capulet and Lady Capulet. Alvin is the counterpart of Juliet Capulet. Tybalt (credited as Big Brother Tybalt) is the counterpart of Tybalt. Nurse (credited as The Nanny) is the counterpart of The Nurse. Lady Montague (credited as The Lead Montague) is the counterpart of Montague and Lady Montague. Brittany is the counterpart of Romeo Montague. Benny (credited as Benny Capulet) is the counterpart of Benvolio. Friar Laurence (credited as Laurence) is the counterpart of Friar Laurence. Tybalt's death by the wall is simillar to Mercutio's fate in the play. Production In October 2014, 20th Century Fox announced Condon direct a computer-animated movie version of William Shakespeare's famous play Romeo and Juliet. On November 2017, producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller announce the movie's title to be Alvin. On December 2017, Condon announces the film to change the characters' names. On July 2018, Condon chooses the starring actors Ed Helms and Kristin Chenoweth to play the starring roles. On November 2018, Lord and Miller choose the supporting actors to be Nika Futterman, Dan Stevens, Chris Pratt, Cedric the Entertainer, Allison Janney, Nick Kroll, Nick Offerman, Kevin Hart, Andy Richter, and Patrick Stewart. Category:Movies